


The Call: Just Another Date

by YamiTami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rap Music, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another 'date' for Dave Strider, a Callboy at the pan-dimensional brothel The Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call: Just Another Date

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our business. Please make yourself comfortable in our parlor. You will find I am an excellent host.
> 
> You do not know the nature of our establishment. That is not a question, it is a fact. I will rectify this lack of information. Help yourself to some candy while I explain.
> 
> To put it in crass, base, nondescript terms, the building in which you currently sit is a brothel. However, that term does not do justice to the nature of our enterprise. Luckily you have at your disposal a man of fathomless intellect, limitless knowledge, and mind boggling charisma. It would be my pleasure to explain the depth and breadth of our operation.
> 
> Pleasure is of course the operative word. I hope you will find a pleasure to your taste amongst our sophisticated selection. That was a joke; I know that you will find a pleasure to your taste. This is not only due to my omnipotence, though that did help, but it also speaks of my confidence in the quality and variety of the services we provide at The Call.
> 
> Just as I am no common pimp, this is no common whorehouse. Due to the nature of my employer’s influence we are an establishment that spans dimensions. There is some variation or another in every alternate universe, a curious circumstance in which a person who might be the prostitute in one plane of existence may be the client in another. That’s nothing for you to worry about, however. While The Call spans dimensions the individual instances do not bleed into each other. Your only concern is how you would like to spend your time and money.
> 
> So then, what will it be? Nevermind, I figured it out instantly.

Dave wandered around the room making sure that everything was perfect. He straightened the rich, velvet drapes, made sure that the elegant old world Victorian lamps were centered, and adjusted the coverlet a millimeter at a time until everything was just so. Once he was done he stepped back and nodded in approval at the perfection of his work. He sat on the tasteful brocade settee, carefully so that he wouldn’t shift the cushion out of place, and watched the ornate gold hands on the finely carved mahogany clock tick away the minutes— _and any second now the irony is going to catch up to me and I’m going to burst into some downright fucking terminal flames; Nitram will end up a grade-A combination coat rack and flycatcher as he sits in slack-jawed awe_.

Dave stood at the precise second that the clock ticked over to five minutes before his next appointment. He surveyed the picture perfect straight-from-a-magazine-if-those-existed-on-1800-Earth room and then he purposely walked around messing things up. He started by tilting a painting of a male nude askance. Dave spared a second to roll his eyes at the thing— _clearly without a painting of a naked guy the johns would forget they were in a whorehouse_.

With the unnecessary painting properly slanted Dave moved on to the lamps. He nudged the first, slid the second, and picked up the third and set it on its side on the floor. He checked the clock, thoroughly tousled his hair, and crossed the room to screw with the curtains. He had just moved on to rearranging the books— _what twisted fetishistic freak would want to read The Oracles of the Horrorterrors while having sex and why did three names just come to mind¬_ —when he heard the door open.

Dave didn’t bother turning around; he knew exactly who it was. He knew every move his client would make and could picture it all perfectly in his head. First his esteemed guest would oh so carefully close the door without looking at the room. Dave knocked over the stack of books he’d made and knew that the other man was slowly turning and watching him with an intent frown. Dave pulled his bowtie loose and let it hang around his neck. He imagined the look that must be on his client’s face— _like a pot full of lead coming to a boil¬ and won’t you watch that sucker roil_ —as he wandered over to a cabinet full of supplies and started moving lubricant up to the edible body paint shelf.

He was just reaching for the third tube when he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.

“Why, Mr. Zahhak,” Dave drawled, “I didn’t realize you were here.”

The tall, powerful troll who could shred steel with his bare hands pressed the weaker human’s cheek against the wallpaper. “Do you _enjoy_ infuriating me?” Equius asked though gritted broken teeth.

Dave just grinned— _yeah, I kind of do enjoy pissing you off_ —and worked with what little leverage he had to grind his ass into his client’s hardening bone bulge— _and you definitely **enjoy** it when I infuriate you_.

Equius moaned and rolled his hips into the pleasurable contact. That only lasted a few seconds; then he remembered that he was supposed to be irritated. The answering growl was a low rumble against Dave’s ear. “It would behoof you to remember your place, mutantblooded _prostitute_.”

The grin got wider. “So who’s worse here, Mr. Zahhak, the mutantblooded prostitute...” Dave trailed off and he could feel Equius flinch, “... or the prestigious and honorable blueblood slumming it with a human whore?”

There was a time when the highblood would have tried to twist reason and prove that he wasn’t technically doing anything improper— _fumbling his words and the snap on the pants he’s trying to unwrap_ —but he wasn’t new to this dance anymore. And so Equius bypassed the argument and instead gripped Dave by the back of the neck— _not the best way to pin a brother of pleasure any other man of sin and I’d break you at leisure_ —manhandled him to the other side of the room— _but you’re not any other sinful john and I’m not some swan of the night so let’s **ignite**_ —and shoved him down onto the bed.

Dave twisted around onto his back and spread his legs suggestively. He looked down and to the side at the coverlet and then up again at Equius, who was staring and absently rubbing his groin.

“Mr. Zahhak, the bed was the one thing in this room that wasn’t fucked up.”

Equius didn’t answer but the tension in his jaw was unmistakable— _oh shit scale it back coolkid_ —and Dave quickly adjusted his strategy; being an irritating prick is what got this particular client’s prick hard, but on this night there was something else bothering Equius. There was a marked difference between a few playfully hateful pokes to get the hormones flowing and enraging him to the point that he could forget how strong he is.

Dave wondered what could have gotten Equius’s anger to that much of a smolder. Whatever it was it must have happened on his way to The Call; the troll was well aware of the danger he posed to anyone he got physical with. It was months before Equius dared to do so much as yank Dave’s hair and even though his confidence in his control had grown since his first stuttering nervous appointment he’d still cancel their appointments on off days.

 _Doesn’t really matter what got him this way; he won’t tell me and I won’t ask_ —Dave shifted his expression from infuriating grin to cautiously remorseful— _I’m not the one who winds tentacles under the mask while getting risqué_ —and slid off the bed to stand in front of his client. He wound his arms around Equius’s neck and pressed their bodies together— _don’t worry babe I’m gonna obey get that tension out of the way¬_ —and licked a wet trail down his client’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Zahhak,” Dave murmured hot and sweet and low. “I just don’t know how to be proper like you.”

Equius’s whole body was tense— _wound up tight like a hard steel spring_ —but as Dave slid down onto his knees those hard, dangerous muscles were already starting to loosen up— _I know your plight and I’m taking care I’ll bring the balm and make you sing_. Dave ran one hand up and down the side of Equius’s thigh and started rubbing the hard bulge with the other— _I know you fight your noble leans this affair with a whore scalds your bluest genes_ —until Equius’s tension turned into something a little less dangerous and a lot more hungry— _feel it now the heat of my palm laying down the promised balm_.

“Let me make it up to you,” Dave whispered, docile and demure with a broken blade hidden underneath. Then he waited for a small eternity, barely breathing, for his client’s answer.

 _Take it now our illicit fling  
Take me now and make it sting  
Loosen up that tight steel spring  
Whore I may be but I’ve got the means  
I’m not a friend but I’m what you need  
Tight as the spring I unbend  
Knight of the night at your command  
Check the remand you’ve got planned  
You’re still of the noble breed  
So ride me like a fucking steed_

At long last Equius reached down and grabbed Dave by the collar. Arousal, shame, all the usual emotions were playing over the troll’s face as he pulled Dave to his feet.

“You are a disgrace,” he growled.

“Yes I am, Mr. Zahhak.”

“You need to be shown your proper place.”

“Please, Mr. Zahhak.”

There wasn’t much more use for words after that. Two years and a sweep of regular appointments and they knew their little game inside and out.

Equius reached behind Dave’s neck and ripped the back of the collar, then grabbed the front and pulled hard. The fine silk tore, leaving red tracks across Dave’s shoulders in the process. Equius tossed the scraps away on the way to the supply cabinet. As he was rummaging around Dave kicked off the rest of his clothing— _he’s in a bad mood so we might as well keep the tailoring bill down for this visit_ —and got back on the bed. When Equius turned, a tube of lubricant in hand, Dave was sprawled out and ready.

Before he got dressed in doomed clothing Dave had stretched and prepared himself, but Equius always insisted on making doubly sure that his paid lover was prepared. Equius tossed the tube down on the bed and carefully removed his own clothes; after all, if he tore his own then he’d have nothing to wear back to his hive. While he stripped Dave grabbed the tube and spread himself wide. He squeezed out far more lube than was necessary— _gotta be sure it’s nice a slick for your thick blueblood dick_ —and stretched himself until his naked client was climbing over him and picking up the tube. Dave moved his hand to his own erect cock as Equius’s slick fingers pressed inside, less concerned with pleasure and far more with preventing injury during the act to come.

Equius signaled that he was satisfied with the prep by flipping Dave over. The troll didn’t wait for Dave to move, instead shoving him into position face down in the pillow— _biting me some quality feathers with my ass in the air as you paw my neathers_. Equius spared another second to empty the rest of the tube onto his bulge and then he was pushing in— _slow at first like a gentleman dapper_ —until he was buried to the hilt— _don’t worry about bruising this rapper_ —his fingers digging into Dave’s hips— _forgo the fear I’m not here coerced_ —right before he started pounding into him— _come on, baby, and give me your worst_.

This wasn’t pretending to be someone’s boyfriend. This was barely being someone’s hooker. Equius needed to forget where he was, forget that he was even with someone, and use Dave’s body without any thoughts except for how warm and tight he was. Dave knew this. That’s why he swallowed the moans— _I don’t exist just how you like a ninja sliding off as you slid in your spike_ —bit his tongue hard enough that he tasted his red mutant blood— _give that weapon a twist in this mannequin’s gut_ —and tried to keep his breathing quiet enough that any sound was covered by Equius’s low moans— _ain’t even a tryst I’m just here to assist_.

Equius thrust into the pliant body beneath him at a steady rhythm— _sometimes I wonder what rhymes you’ve got hidden not that I’d ask them unbidden_. The troll didn’t stop, didn’t pause, he just kept fucking Dave hard. It wasn’t long at all before Equius lost his rhythm, his motions growing more and more erratic. His hands, already gripping Dave’s hips hard enough to bruise, pressed into his flesh even harder.

Dave grabbed the pillow and sank his teeth into it as the sex got even rougher. He wasn’t exactly weak of nerve— _don’t make a mistake I can take the heat the bruise and blood on the satin sheet_ —but when those hands turned into vices— _I’ll take the beat the fist lands with a thud just don’t flake on your dues and you can abuse_ ¬—and Dave could practically hear his bones creaking— _I won’t refuse but remember the stakes bend me too far and I’m gonna break_ —knowing that Equius could kill him by accident long before even the fastest of The Call’s muscle could intervene— _come on Mr. Elite you’re a client I choose but rip the meat and we’re both gonna lose_.

And then Equius suddenly let go and Dave fell to the mattress finally letting go of the breath he was holding. He picked himself up on his elbows, adjusting his shades, as thick blue come dripped onto his back. Equius, spent, collapsed onto the bed. Once he caught his breath he slowly looked up, guilt and shame rolling off him in waves. Dave suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead rolled onto his back. He lay there considering the fact that he was still agonizingly hard— _forget the sick fucks who read Horrorterror books as foreplay; what the fuck is wrong with me_ —until Equius rolled on his side and very carefully closed a calloused hand around Dave’s erection.

 _You’ve been my client for three years and I still don’t get this_.

Equius wasn’t exactly blowing Dave’s mind— _not the first time a hand’s been around my dick_ —but there was no denying that he was good at what he was doing. He rubbed his thumb over the head, pumped the length, and massaged Dave’s balls softly and slowly— _you’re such a polite jackass_. Equius was thorough and he didn’t let up until Dave came with a quiet moan.

Dave wasn’t even done with his orgasm and Equius was already off the bed and wiping himself down with one of the fluffy green towels tossed over the foot of the bed— _damn but you must drink your weight in water every day_. Dave didn’t get up, he didn’t talk, he didn’t even look at Equius as the troll quickly dressed and left the room.

 _Yep. Just another date._


End file.
